Into the Past
by Dawn that Shines
Summary: When Eragon and Saphira are hit with very unnatural lightning, they are knocked unconscious. When they wake, they find themselves in a very different place. How will they survive, without changing all of history?
1. Intro

"_Are you sure you don't want to rest, we can stop now, if you need," _Eragon asked Saphira through their mental connection. They had been flying toward the Beor Mountains for almost a full day, and while Eragon was sure Saphira could handle it, he knew that she should rest.

"_I'm fine! Stop asking, it's getting annoying. Let's cut through that valley, and quickly fly around those clouds before a storm starts."_

"_Saphira! Oromis specifically told us not to fly into a storm!"_

"_Were not actually…"_ Saphira started, but was blown of course by a gust of wind, and closer to the fast approaching storm. Saphira pulled her wings up to keep from falling, but the wind was to strong, and it pushed her downward. She fell, and with her, Eragon.

"Now do you want to admit your wrong?" Eragon asked, trying to keep calm, not looking at the ground that was coming steadily closer.

"_I've got it under control!"_ Saphira tried to pull out of the dive, but was too close to the trees. Just before hitting the ground, Saphira gained control, but it was lost when a brilliant white light flashed.

"_Saphira! Lightning!"_ Eragon yelled in his mind as the both lost conciseness and fell into the brilliant light.

**This is only the intro... much more to come! Please read and review... you don't have to say much!**

**A year ago, I was in the book store, and I bought three books. Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr. I own those, but saddly... I don't own the copyrights and all that stuff. Sooooo... the story STILL belongs to Chris P! Ok? GOOD!**


	2. Chapter 1: Something Fell!

**Here is chapter one! I had testing this week, so I didn't have much time to write. The next chapter should be longer. If you haven't noticed, anything spoken through a mental connection is in _italics. _Make's it less confusing.**

Bang! Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the sleeping rainbow of dragons below. One dragon, however, couldn't sleep in the disturbingly bright and loud storm. So, after a bit of restless thinking, she decided to walk over towards the humans in an attempt to calm her mind. She had only made it half way across the field when an especially bright strike of lightning boomed from the forest on her right. She jumped, a strange sight for she was a dragon, and turned her large white head to face the forest. A shape fell from the sky, and landed with a crash in the trees.

_"Ryarn! Wake! Emergency!"_ The dragon called out, running weirdly toward the tents.

_"What Vil'ae, could possibly be wrong? It's late, I want to sleep."_ Ryarn asked though their mental connection.

_"Something large fell from the sky, near the forest. It seemed almost… human sized, and it landed somewhere in the trees! It could be a person or something!"_

_"I'm coming,"_ Ryarn replied drearily, _"Why would someone fall from the sky? Especially in a storm like this, in the middle of the night?"_ All he got for a reply was the urge to hurry, _"Fine, I'll be right there! I'm just going to go wake Ohrlyn."_ Vil'ae nodded mentaly, than turned to look for any sign of life. She saw nothing but the dreary, wet trees and the rain.

"Here, let me ride you," Ryarn said as he ran up to her.

_"I wouldn't expect any less from my rider,"_ Vil'ae joked.

"Good. Now let's go see what this trouble of yours is. Ohrlyn told me that he would come, and that he will ride on Hisphar. He also said to go ahead without him." Ryarn looked ahead with worry, but the storm was already clearing up, "I think we should be able to fly through that fine.

_"Alright then,"_ Vil'ae said as she opened her wings and flew into the sky.

And it seemed that destiny only wanted one pair of souls to fly into trouble. Unless you count what lied there awaiting them trouble as well…

**Short... I'll try to write longer! I know everyone hates it when people are all begging for you to review... so instead I'll FORCE you! Mwaaahahaaaa!**

**Just kidding. It would be nice though.**

**PS: Special thanks to Ugla and Kilana!**


	3. Chapter 2: I am an elf!

**Heyyyy! Here's the next chapter, and as I promised, it's LONGER! :D Now, I don't have a beta for this story (hint to anyone who WANTS to beta...) and I usually only have time to write at night... so my grammar might be a little bad... sorry!**

**Light In The Endless Dark: I'm updating! Slowly... Thanks! :D**

**Mizuumi-Numa: Thanks, I'm trying to make it longer!**

**Pie in the Face: Yea, I know. The first to chapters weren't really chapters, they were kinda double prologues...**

**Thanks to everyone else who added this to their favorite stories, story updates, and favorite authors lists! I feel so loved! So, I'll stop writing this huge A/N, and get on with the story!**

**Lalala!**

When Vil'ae landed, Ryarn immediately jumped off and looked around. The clearing they landed in was wet and dreary from the rain; cold from the winds of the passing storm. _"So, where is this fallen star of yours?"_

_ "Well… I'm not sure. But, it wasn't a star. I know it was some human, or elf maybe."_ Vil'ae stepped around a tree, and swung her head over a fallen branch, searching for any sign of something unusual.

_ "Vil'ae, you said it looked like a human?"_ Ryarn called from across the clearing.

_ "Yes, but I couldn't tell too well, I was far away,"_ she replied.

_ "Well I just found a human, and he looks… dead."_ Vil'ae quickly came over, peering over Ryarn's soulder at the strange human. Ryarn was kneeling beside the man, feeling for a pulse. Vil'ae knew before Ryarn said anything that he was alive, the relief flooded though his mind into hers. _"He's alive!"_

_ "Quick, get him on my back! We'll have to fly him back to Ohrlyn!"_

_ "Where is Ohrlyn?"_

_ "At the edge of the forest, Hisphar couldn't find a clearing big enough to land in that was any closer. Come, let's get this guy to Sadie so she can check him."_ Ryarn nodded, and consented to lifting the man's body up and into Vil'ae's saddle. Gently strapping him in, Ryarn check the man's pulse and temperature again, but it was no different than before. As he did, than man's hair fell back from his face revealing slightly pointed ears. Ryarn gasped.

_ "Vil'ae…? He… he's elven!"_

_ "Really? Now we really have to hurry, if an elf managed to fall out of the sky and get knocked unconscious, then something's really wrong!"_ Ryarn metally agreed, and Vil'ae shot into the air, flying quickly toward Ohryln and the camp. Beneath her, Ryarn struggled to run though the forest, dodging fallen branches, and sliding over the wet grass. Vil'ae passed him within seconds, _"no one is faster than a dragon anyway,"_ Ryarn thought to himself, _"Especially one in a hurry."_

When Ryarn finally got back to camp, it was a site to see. He was soaked, exhausted, and out of breath. But that was nothing compared to the group of young riders, dragons, and guards that were clustered around the healing tent. Ryarn shoved through, and was about to enter the tent, when one of the older elven riders stopped him.

"No one's allowed in. They can't have curious little humans pestering the patient." But Ryarn ignored the man and pushed open the tent flap, stepping inside. Ohryln and Sadie were in a heated discussion. Neither noticed Ryarn move towards them until he was almost ontop of them.

"How's the… patient?" He asked, seating himself across from them. They both looked up, startled.

"Oh! Yes, I must check to see if his fever has lowered!" Sadie jumped from her seat and hurried past a 'wall' in the tent. Ryarn turned to Ohryln, looking for an answer.

"He seems well. He hasn't really gotten better, but he's not getting worse, either, so…"

"That's good… have you seen what he is? He has elf ears, but his face… isn't exactly as elf like. And it's not human like either."

"Yes, we were just discussing that. I suggested that he was half human, half elf. Sadie thinks that he is a rider, but," Sadie burst back into the room.

"I know I'm right! Plus, I have proof. On his hand is the gedwëy ignasia, so he has to be a rider!" Sadie declared, proudly.

"Yes, but that doesn't solve why he looks so elven… or human, whichever." Ohrlyn replied.

"Well you know all human riders eventually grow to look elfish! You do yourself!"

"I _am_ an elf!" Ohrlyn shot back, annoyed.

"Well you defiantly don't act like one! And anyway, this boy could be much older than he looks. You can't judge a person's age on his appearance they say!" Ohrlyn sighed.

"Why don't we ask him? He should wake up some time. And… if he doesn't, does it matter? I mean… I guess it does…" Ryarn paused, suddenly nervous, "I… well, couldn't we have someone go into his mind, and ask him? If he doesn't wake up?" Ohrlyn looked at Ryarn, then turned his attention to Sadie.

"He has a point, and a good suggestion." Sadie looked uncertain.

"Yes… but I'm still right." She looked over her shoulder to where the patient was, then added, "he should be waking up sometime soon. His fever is gone."

"Good. Then we will wait till then," Ohrlyn replied, ending the unofficial meeting. The three of them turned and went different directions. Ohrlyn went to the group of people, Sadie to the patient, and Ryarn to his tent.

**Hehe... I feel evil, I _tricked _you with the chapter name, didn't I? Mwaahaha... YEA! It's a bit longer. More than a page on Word at least... more than 1,000 words. Blech. I'm gonna write even longer once I _really_ get into the story... maybe. But I need help... and ideas. Imma take a vote here. Do you think Eragon should wake up, or should someone have to get into his mind to see what's wrong?**

**Tell me what you think! :D (Hehe... that's code for REVIEW!)**

**~Dawn**


	4. Chapter 3: Who am I?

**You know I feel REALLLLLY bad for not updating in... forever. Don't kill me. Please. I know this is short, but it was a good ending and I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. So, just bare with me. It's the end of the year so school work was due, finals needed studying, and I had four performances. All separate, all different. So I had lots of choreographing and learning to do! XP**

**_Assassins Stole My Pants: First, I love your name, second YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT! :P Next chapter Ryarn will tell Eragon where, and when, he is._**

**_Arlya: Yes, this isn't soon. But it's an update._**

**_Wolfguide: Thank you! Glad you like it! :D_**

**_curligurl0896: Wonderful idea, I'm quite glad I FINALLY took your advice. :P_**

**_laughsalot12: YAY YOU READ IT! :D Here's more. Hopefully it's good..._**

**_Helping hand: Thank you for your help! That may... or may not happen. *Shifty eyes...*_**

**SO ON TO THE CHAAAAPTER! :D Wait... I forgot. I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. D: Sigh... also, all mistake are (saddly) my own. Because I don't have a beta. D: ANYWAY.**

_"Ryarn! Ohrlyn is calling for us!"_Vil'ae said, waking Ryarn up from his peaceful dream about butterflies and rainbows.

_"What does he need now?" _Ryarn asked, annoyed. He stood up and dressed, then washed his face.

_"Ohrlyn and Sadie are getting impatient, apparently. They want to go into the patient's mind to wake him up. They thought that you might want to be there. And, especially after last night, they would like to have you be the one to try to enter his mind." _Vil'ae explained

_"Is it a test?" _Ryarn walked out of the tent, and over to his dragon's side.

_"Perhaps, it seems like one. But it shouldn't be too hard, he is a young rider after all. He probably hasn't learned magic."_

_"He's not that much younger than me. I started magic just a year ago, I'm not that good!" _Ryarn saddled Vil'ae up,_ "and besides knowing the ancient language well, I'm not good at communicating!"_

_"Well if you don't want to go, we don't have to! With all these reasons…"_

_"Let's just go. We shouldn't make Sadie wait. She gets cranky." _Vil'ae nodded, and they left.

When Ryarn entered the tent, he was surprised to see Ohrlyn and Sadie talking peacefully over the patient, whose palm was slightly shining. Neither of the two conversers seemed to notice.

"Ohrlyn? Sadie? Uh… I'm here." Ryarn said, slightly shyly. Both people, or person and elf to be more specific, turned.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed, while Ohrlyn (quite obviously) muttered something about boys now a days taking forever. "I trust that Vil'ae told you what we wanted?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, um, you wanted me to enter his mind and try to wake him?"

"Yes, but enter too far into an elves mind will kill you, so be careful." Ohrlyn said. Ryarn shivered. Sadie said something under her breath about stupid, difficult elves, not making life easy.

"Ok… so..." They stood there for a second.

"Well let's get to work!" Sadie exclaimed, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. Ohrlyn shook his head, and sat down.

"Alright. I trust you know what you're doing, Ryarn?" He asked.

"Yes… I… yes." Ryarn replied. He then kneeled beside the bed, and put his hand on the man's forehead. He carefully opened his mind. The strangers mind was the first presence he felt, then Ohrlyn's, then Sadie's. It was strange, he thought as he sent a probe into the other man's mind. His probe barely touched the man's mind, when a wall shot up, leaving no way to enter. Ryarn searched the wall for a way to get through, but it was strong and steady, leaving no gaps for him to enter. He finally resorted to breaking the wall. He went to smash it, but the moment he tried, the man threw a dagger into Ryarn's mind. Ryarn quickly, and somewhat sloppily, put a barrier up. It was too late, however, because the other man already had a hold on Ryarn.

Slowly, and without letting Ryarn's mind free, the man let a tendril of thought touch Ryarn's mind. "Why is it you attempt to enter my mind?" A voice asked, as soon as the connection was created.

"I… we found your body, and I was assigned to wake you, for you wouldn't in real life. Um…" Ryarn stuttered, "Who… are you? Your… young to have defeated me so… well…"

The man laughed somewhat darkly. "You want to know who I am? I think I have a right to know who you are, as you are the one who attempted to seize my mind!" The man paused, then added, "I am surprised that you do not recognize me." Ryarn was confused. Why should he recognize this strange human-elf-rider? He could feel Ohrlyn in the background getting restless.

"I am Ryarn Vicktorson, rider of the white dragon Vil'ae." Ryarn did not expect the man to tighten his hold, in fact he was hoping for the obvious. The man's confusion was clear.

"You are a dragon rider. There are no…" The man stopped, then asked, "Where am I?"

"First, I want to know who you are."

"You really don't know… I must be far…" Silence, then sadness over whelmed the link between the two minds. "I am known by many names… the humans call me Dragon Rider, the elves call me Argetlam or Eragon-finiarel, the Urgals call me Firesword, most people call me Shadeslayer, and those that are close call me by my name at birth, Eragon. Eragon rider of the blue dragon Saphira, and slayer of the shade Durza."

**Lots of names, huh? As I wrote this, I realized that it would be best not to talk about *SPOLIER!* Eragon Bromsson, because you know... or maybe you don't. ANYWAY. Review, and I promise to update. *Writes on white board very big to update.* See. I will update, don't lose faith. I will be a speedy writer. :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Just a slight crash landing

**Hello people! Guess what? I'm now officially... in high school! :D I just graduated. Yep. I'm prettty excited. Anyway, in reply to your reviews...**

**.**

**Helping Hand: Hello again! Well, I wrote. Finally. You'll have to see just what I have planed... Mwahaha?**

**x0DragonObsession0x: Yes. I very much like tricking people with the title names. Hehe. But... this chapter I'm not sure what the name should be.**

**Helping Hand: Again? Well. Not all of you have been reviewing. (I really don't care though.) The end of the school year is very hectic. Especially for people graduating. Plus, who's teachers decided that the students had to take finals- for a grade- to "get ready for highschool." And it's also a busy time for people who just happen to be a dancer in two dance recitals, and has many, many rehearsals. And for people who also teach other little dancers! ... I'll stop ranting now. Thanks.**

.

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. :'(**

**AND HERE IS DA STORY!**

Ryarn was surprised. His first thought was that this Eragon dude had many names. Then, he realized that Eragon was the name of the first dragon rider. Lastly, the realization of what _shadeslayer_ meant dawned on him.

"Now, you will tell me where I am." Eragon commanded, instead of asked. Despite how rude it was, Ryarn answered. I mean, he can't have been called s_hade_slayer for no reason.

"We are at a training center at the edge of the Du Weldenvarden forest and Hadarac desert." Ryarn said cautiously.

"Are we anywhere near Ellesméra?" Eragon asked, curious and confused. Why would he be confused? There are training centers everywhere!

"We're just south of Kirtan, about two days walk. Doesn't take long at all by dragon back." Eragon was still confused, and Ryarn could tell. He could also feel Eragon's loneliness as well. Eragon quickly guarded the emotions.

"What year is it? I…"

"It's 7886 AC according to the dwarves. Why?" Ryarn wasn't the smartest person, but this Eragon was very confusing.

"Wait WHAT?" Eragon exclaimed, his control on Ryarn's mind wavering slightly. "That can't be… but that means… oh. Oh!" Eragon feel silent, while Ryarn tried to determine what was going on.

"Uhm… this might be strange, but how old are you?" Ryarn asked.

"Almost 17. And yes it is strange. Why would you care?"

"Oh… Ok. Um… then how old were you when your dragon hatched? Because… you look like you've bonded to your dragon for many years." Eragon seemed annoyed at the questioning, but he answered anyway.

"I was born human, and my dragon is about a year old. I was… changed. Leave it at that." Ryarn was so confused, it wasn't funny. What did that mean? He was changed?

"Well, it was nice talking to you. But the whole reason for this was to ask why you're not waking up." Ryarn said, giving up on understanding the strange rider.

"I am waiting." Ryarn really didn't want to know why, because he knew that whatever Eragon answered with would just confuse him, but he had to know.

"For what?"

"The other half of my mind. The other half of me. I am waiting for Saphira."

"I know of a Saphira! She's Brom's Dragon. Smart dragon, beautiful blue color. Shes almost 6 now, my dragons about 3. I…" Ryarn stopped. Eragon had released the pressure on Ryarn's mind, and retreated.

ERAGONNNNNNNNNNNS POV! FINALLY!

Eragon stopped paying attention to Ryarn's babbering at the first mention of Saphira… the first Saphira. Brom's Saphira. _Shes alive… so Brom's alive. My father…_

With that thought a crash resounded through the camp, and a familiar presence touched Eragon's mind.

"_Saphira!_" Eragon yelled to his partner of mind.

"_I'm fine! Just… a slight crash landing. The lightning had twisted my wing, so I had to try gliding to a stop. How are you? Are you alright?" _Saphira asked, worried.

"_I'm alright. I'm not sure what happened, but any wounds I had from falling are healed. Saphira… another rider tried to get into my mind earlier. I talked with him. Right now we are at a training center near Kirtan… it's 7886 AC." _Saphira was very surprised, and she stated so.

"_How did we… travel back in time? That lightning… it must have been. Eragon, people are trying to approach me…"_ Eragon told her he was coming, and forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a bright red tent. As he stood up, he felt slightly dizzy. But, ignoreing the pain and dizziness, he ran through the tent past three people who looked up in surprise. He didn't care about the youngest, who was now chasing after him. All that mattered was he got to Saphira.

**... Not so speedy writing... Ugh. Finally at the good part though! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 5: He is my brother

**A/N: FINALLY, right? By the way, I totally abandoned dates in this story, because the way I imagined it won't work. Certain people wouldn't have been born yet and one character in specific would be a little bit too young. :P Well the year is still 7886 AC (if you research you know what happens then... or you could read this chapter) and Eragon is still 17 (as he was at the end of Brisingr.) A few other small things have been changed, but no one's noticed so far, so it doesn't matter. I'm going to try to finish this before book four, but don't get your hopes up.**

**REVIEW REPLYS! :D**

**Arlya: Thanks **

**DarknessBecomesMe: Maybe… and yes it would be cool to see all of them… I have pretty much everything planned for the rest of the story so, you'll find out soon.**

**Storyteller Book: Thanks, and I know I'm slowwww. I have a VERY short attention span, so it's really hard for me to write long stuff, but I will try. After this chapter. :P**

**Onwards…**

**Wait. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

**Ok, now ONWARDS!**

"_How did we… travel back in time? That lightning… it must have been. Eragon, people are trying to approach me…" Eragon told her he was coming, and forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a bright red tent. As he stood up, he felt slightly dizzy. But, ignoring the pain and dizziness, he ran through the tent past three people who looked up in surprise. He didn't care about the youngest, who was now chasing after him. All that mattered was he got to Saphira._

Everyone was gathering around the strange dragon. She had landed hard in the field, her left foreleg bent strangely under her. One of the older riders was attempting to walk closer to the hurt dragon, but she would growl whenever he got within fifteen feet, and once when he ignored her, she blew a little fire toward him. He scrambled backwards, and a dragon roared. But nobody, dragon, elf or human, would move toward her.

Until the mysterious 'sky boy' came running toward them, that is. Everyone stared for a second as he came towards them, with Ryarn following behind. Ryarn was falling far behind, while the boy was speeding ahead, almost as fast as an elf. No, he _was_ as fast as any if the elves that were in the camp. Suddenly, everyone seemed to break out of their shock, and tried to stop him from going near the, what they thought of as mean, dragon. But he slipped past anyway, and to everyone's shock, he threw himself at the dragon. He was hugging her neck, and she was making a pleased sound, almost purring. It was silent for a few moments, then the boy chuckled and sat down against the dragon. Ohrlyn stepped forward and the boy looked up, surprised.

**BREAK: Puppies, and ponies, and finding carrots.**

Eragon felt like he had been running for hours, even though it took barely a minute to reach her. _"Saphira! Are you alright?"_ Saphira hummed and Eragon hugged her neck.

"_We already went over this; it's just my left wing." _Saphira answered, slightly annoyed.

"_I know… But look at where we are; dragons and dragon riders being trained."_ Eragon held onto Saphira tighter. _"We've been though much, but this is by far the weirdest."_

"_Wait, so we are in the year of the egg breaker's treachery,"_ Saphira asked, putting two and two together.

"_Yes, if we are to trust the boy's words." _Eragon replied.

"_I never knew that time travel was possible."_

"_It's weird isn't it, because we didn't even use a spell. We were hit by lightning."_

"_I know. I think we should talk to Glaedr… if it's possible. Because he should be alive for real right now, and if we have his Heart of Hearts, then…"_

"_I was just thinking that. Two great minds think alike."_ Eragon chuckled and sat down, leaning against Saphira. "_Although we share our minds anyway, so they aren't exactly two."_ Eragon suddenly looked up, staring straight into the face of an elf, one who looked much like Oromis.

"Oromis?" Eragon asked quietly. The elf's eyes widened ever so slightly as he shook his head no.

"No, he is my brother. I am Ohrlyn, rider of the dragon Hisphar." Eragon's confusion only deepened.

_"Oromis never mentioned a brother."_

**I KNOW it's short! Ok? Don't bug me about it! :'( I've been busy getting ready for high school. HIGHSCHOOL! I'm a freshman finally! :D So I've already written some of the next chapter, but I want to know if anyone has a good idea for a way that Eragon can show off. ;-) Review? I will post sooner if you do. Really. This FINALLY was posted because **_**Storyteller Book**_** reviewed.**


End file.
